irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Izba-Ursanistan
Izba Ursanistan was a nation which proclaimed secession from the Tsarist Gishabrun. They claimed the eastern half of Iztaria. The country was heavily influenced by imperial Russia. It was divided in the following way: Subdivisions (accoridn to the declaration of Independence) * Autonomous Republic of Izba ** Astál Oblasť ** Tvversk Oblasť ** Estorsk Oblasť * Autonomous Republic of Ursanistan ** predsieň Oblasť ** Qupelsk Oblasť * Protectorate Prioknovsk * Protectorate Zelenogorsk * Protectorate Záchot * Protectorate Kuchiňa -Frajerov * Protectorate Balkón Autonomous Republic of Izba ## Astal Oblast ## Postel Oblast ## Tver Oblast # Autonomous republic of Ursanistan ## Kupelsk Oblast ## Predsieň Oblast # Zelenogorsk Protectorate # Zahot Protectorate # Kuhiňa Protectorate # Prioknovskij Protectorate Government The President had the legislative power, while the executive branch was in the hands of the Prime ministzer. Capital cities: # Asztál (3.1.2012) # Tallen (3.1.2012-4.1.2012) # Asztál (4.1.2012-6.1.2012) # Postel (6.1.2012-14.1.2012) History The country declared secession from Gishabrun on the 3rd January 2012. the Izkan troops were invited by Andrej Izbiacki who has sent a letter to Vleslav Posavinović complaining about the regime in Izba-Ursanistan. He was put to court and accused of high treason Operation Orlica . However, later that day it had to face the Izkan aggression (Operation Orlica). '''The Izkans conquered Prioknovsk at about 11.50 AM, 15 minutes later they seized Khotba. The major encounter was the '''Battle of Zachot, '''followed by '''Battle of Qupelna '''and the surrender of Izban forces at Astovce. According to the ceasefire, Izba-Ursanistan was to surrender, cease fighting, give Izkania three documents (the Invitation letter calling for izkan intervetion, the I-U Declaration of independence, and the Trial with Izbiacki document.) They were to pay 2€ reparations and attend a peace conference in Kuhiňa at 13:30 After a couple of defeats in wars, the country controlled only eastern Izba and therefore it was renamed to Východoizbanská Republika (East Izban Republic.) Kuhiňa Peace Treaty # The Treaty parties : Izkani Republic (A. V. Posavinović, A. Izbiacki) and Republic of izba*Ursanistan (P. Medveđ, J. Ursanski) # The Treaty sides will live in peace. # New borders will be entablished # They are drawn on a map. # They respect each others sovereignity and integrity # Due to the legth of the border they enter into a customs union. However, the following day , another conflict occured, which led to a new treaty, which can be domonstated by the following map: (Blue- Izkania,Yellow :Republika Izba-Ursanistan,light green: East Estoria- the Protector was the President of Izkania V. Posanović, Knieže was the president of izba-Ursanistan. Brown: East Ursanistan:Demilitarised autonomous area, administered by izkania.Dark green: Protzectorate of Zelenogorsk: the protector was to A. Izbiacki.) The borders between I-U and Izkania were closed, the only open route was via East Estoria. Operation Tver: Pribislav Medveđ created a plot on the 6th January. It said that they shoulfd put pressure on Posavinović to transform it to republic, and enable new and free elections. If he says no make a blitzkrieg, seize Tallen and eliminate the Protector. With the reamining forces attack Tver and zelenogorsk. Three Kings Ceasefire On the 6th January a new ceasefire was signed, because of Operation Tver. Izba-Ursanistan renames itself to the East Izba Republic. Izbna-Ursanistan has to pay 15€ reparations, but gains Eastern Estoria. * Blue: Izkania: Dark blue: Astál AR, Zelenogorsk AR. * Dark yellow: East Izba Republic . Yellow : demilitarised parts of East Izba Republic * Green: Estorian Republic (President. Lžidimitrij Ivanović) Estoria later transforms into Tsarist Estorian Republic 14 th January Peace: * After East Izba attacked TER and the Second Estorian war, East Izba was divided between Izkania and Estoria. Pribislav medveđ and Jan Ursanski were sent to exile. 20th January * Tsarist Estoria was to pay 10€, * 5€ were to be paid until 21.1.2012 * Tsar Lžidimitrij III. Ivanović and his dynasty was to abdicate * New elections. * TER was to be renamed to the '''Estórskí slobodní a demokratićní śtát (white-golden bicolour) afore it was annexed by Izkania. * Tsar L. Ivanović was never again to enter politics.